En la escuela
by Katy Hatake
Summary: A que cosas deberás enfrentarte al entrar a una escuela nueva donde solo conoces a tres personas y de donde has escuchado los peores rumores que pueden existir. Pero que tal si el hombre mas popular de la escuela es tu novio, pero tu hermano menor correrá con la misma suerte?... Lo prometido es deuda hay Hentai XD seré pervertida.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologo...**

**¿Como integrarte a tu nueva escuela? no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta ni aunque buscases abajo de las piedras,¿que tanto estarías dispuesto(a)? si es verdad, los humanos somos unos seres egoístas queremos todo para nosotros, solo queremos recibir pero nunca hemos aprendido a dar una sola cosa, pero ese es el caso de solo una gran cantidad de los humanos, no todos son asi, otros lo fueron hace mucho tiempo, pero aun asi lo fueron.**

**Hay muchas personas que eran muy felices en sus respectivas infancias,pero siempre hay un motivo que los hace olvidar como fue que fueron antes, se vuelven seres fríos y sin corazon, no le tienen la mas mínima piedad a alguien, para ellos solo existen ellos mismos y ya, las demás personas son basura, unas personas son asi otras no, mas sin embargo hay otras personas que son como Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha personas un tanto frías que no intentan ser otro tipo de persona, que sin esforzarse tienen una gran fama, amigos y hasta admiradoras, eso es 100% posible en Konoha, exactamente en Konoha hight school, una escuela donde tienes que ser completamente tu mismo para tener un lugar donde ser autentico y convivir.**

**Solo tienes que tener en cuenta las dos reglas de supervivencia en la escuela, aunque solo puedes cumplir una para estar completamente a salvo.**

**1.-Tienes que ser inteligente. **

**2.-No tratar de pasarte de lista con los mas populares de la escuela.**

**Si cumples estas dos expectativas no hay nada de que temer.**

**Pera la mujeres y hombres que no cumplen los aspectos anteriores...**

**Pero no trates de hablarle a los mas populares el primer día ****de clases eso seria aun error fatal, no trates de meterte al maestro en el bolsillo y no seas un bocasuelta.**

**Ahora que has entrado a la nueva escuela debes enfrentarte a cosas nuevas, algunas serán fáciles, otras difíciles y otras mas te voltearan el mundo de cabeza.**

******¿**QUIEN SERA LA PRÓXIMA VICTIMA EN KONOHA HIGHT SCHOOL? Y **¿QUE TAN MAL LE IRA?**

******Descubrelo el el capitulo uno de "En la escuela"**

**********XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Espero que el prologo aya sido de su agrado y pues ya saben que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme con confianza.**

**Dejen reviews okis.**

**Sayonara**

**KATY HATAKE**


	2. El primer día parte 1

Todo por las manzanas

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.

sobre el fic:

(BLABLABLA) ME METO YO

*blablabla* pensamientos

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era otra mañana en la muy "pacifica" residencia Mitarashi, el patriarca de la familia Mitarashi, Orochimaru Mitarashi (SUENA BIEN RARITO) estaba sentado en el amplio sofá tomando una enorme tasa de café mientras leía el periódico con tranquilidad, eran las 7:30 de la mañana y estaba esperando que sus dos hijos estuviesen listos para llevarlos a la escuela antes de irse al trabajo, hoy era el primer día de clases en la secundaria nueva para sus hijos, ellos ingresaban al tercer año de esta, no se quedaron en la escuela anterior porque les gustaba mas la otra escuela, bueno según eso decía la hija preferida de Orochimaru, Anko solo quería ingresar a esa escuela porque su amiga Kurenai se había cambiado a esa escuela a mediados del ciclo escolar anterior y le había contado maravillas de la escuela, ademas de otro motivo del cual sabrán después.

-**Anko, Kabuto ya es hora de irnos-**grito el de cabellos negros bajando el periódico.

-**Yo ya estoy listo pero tu hija, no se-**dice un chico de cabellos lavanda que tenia puestos unos anteojos.

**-Ya voy, me estoy cepillando los dientes-**grito desde su habitación.

**-Solo date prisa oh llegaremos tarde-**grito Orochimaru tomando lo sobrante del café mientras se ponía de pie.

La Mitarashi al escuchar esas palabras le metió turbo a su lavado de dientes, se enjuago la boca y corrió por su mochila morada, tomo su teléfono celular y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-**Vámonos-**grito saliendo de la casa.

-**Que motivada va a la escuela-**dice Kabuto negando con la cabeza.

-**Te he escuchado baka-**dice metiéndose al auto-**Apurense o llegaremos tarde.**

**-Mejor vamos ya sabes el humor que se carga si se enoja-**dice Orochimaru caminando con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-**Si lo que digas-**siguiendo a su padre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la residencia Uzumaki todo estaba de cabeza, Naruto corría de un lado a otro buscando su uniforme, mochila, cepillo de dientes, ¿ropa interior?, zapatos, papa, mama, hermanos su cuarto estaba hecho un entero desastre su su abuela lo viera en estos momentos, oh su primo Kakashi lo estaría matando por no limpiarlo, era un completo, asco, ropa sucia por aquí, ropa sucia allá, restos de comida, pero lo limpiaría llegando de la escuela, oh si no su madre se encargaría de hacerlo picadillo y luego para acabarla de amolar lo castigaría y se encargaría que sufriera de la pero manera posible.

-**Baka Naruto mama dice que tu uniforme esta en el armario-**dice un chico de cabellos rubios amarrados en una media coleta bien alta-**Eres un desastre tremendo, ****¿**no podrías aprender de mi, de papa, mama o de Kakashi?

**-No señor perfección, no puedo estoy estresado, ****¿**sabes cuanto me costo recuperar la materia que reprobé?-corriendo al armario

-**No porque yo nunca he reprobado como tu... comprenderas-**sonriendo victorioso.

**-Te golpeare y te matare a ti y a toda tu familia-**aventandose encima pero su hermano mas rápido que el se quito haciendo que cayera frente a el.**  
**

-**Idiota somos hermanos-**saliendo del cuarto de su desastroso hermano.

**-Te golpeare Deidara y también a Sasori asi sufrirás mucho-**medio grita Naruto.

-**Claro inténtalo y no dudare en dejarte en el hospital-**caminando a su habitación-**A y apúrate porque mi tío Sakumo ya debe de estar en camino por nosotros.**

**-****¿**Mi tío Sakumo?-cuestiona sin entender.

-**No puedo creer que seas tan baka-**negando con la cabeza-**El nos llevara hoy a la escuela porque mi papa se lo pidió de favor porque ira a recoger unos análisis de sangre que le hicieron-**mirando el reloj de reojo-**Tienes exactamente 2 minutos para estar listo.**

**-Rayos-** grito cambiándose como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se apresuro a cambiarse como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero era algo asi a su tío Sakumo y a Kakashi les aborrecía llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, y si el no estaba listo era mas que obvio que solo se llevarían a Deidara y a el con la suerte que se cargaba lo dejarían en la casa y tendría que tomar un taxi, porque el chófer estaba de vacaciones. Pronto el claxon de un auto lo hizo que Naruto bajara corriendo las escaleras y en el camino atropellara a Deidara que comenzara a corretearle para zurrarle.

-**Hey Deidara dejadlo ya-**grita Kakashi mientras se baja del auto

**-¿Pero que no has visto que me ha tirado de las escaleras?-**dice Deidara bastante enojado.

**-Si,si lo he visto...-**poniéndole el pie a Naruto ocasionando que cayera al suelo-**Ya lo ha pagado-**mirando que se embarro la cara de excremento de perro**-Límpiate Naruto que ya nos vamos-**riendo al igual que Deidara al mirar las caras que hizo**-Mientras regresa subamos al auto-**emprendiendo el camino al automóvil.

**-Hai-**riendo aun por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

Solo bastaron 5 minutos para que Naruto saliera de la casa corriendo con desinfectante y toallas, humedad y de papel, desinfectante, perfume y entro al auto.

**-Moshimoshi tío Sakumo-**saludo Naruto mirando a Kakashi con enojo.

**-Hola Naruto-**sonriendo un poco**-Eso te pasa por meterte con el favorito de Kakashi-**comenzando a conducir el auto-**Creo que ya deberías saber que no le gusta que molesten a Deidara.**

**-Si pero no lo mire... a ninguno de los dos-**aclaro al ver la cara de Kakashi

El camino a la escuela se les paso en bromas y contando lo genial y aburrido por parte de Naruto de entrar a la escuela, pues mas bien parecía estar siendo ignorado, pero parecía no darse hablaba por el manos libres, mientras Deidara y Kakashi hablaban de cosas cotidianas y formas de mantener alejadas a la gran multitud de hombres y mujeres que estarían detrás de ellos,los hermanos Uchiha,Gaara y Sasori(Asuma no porque es prohibido para ellos y ellas).

**-Llegamos a la escuela-**anuncia Sakumo deteniéndose-**Kakashi mandare al chófer por ti y por ustedes dos también ok?-**cuestiona el padre de Kakashi.

**-No nos vemos luego-**dicen al unisono mientras se bajan del auto.

**-Sayonara**-acelerando un poco el auto.

**-Adiós Naruto no olvides llegar temprano al entrenamiento que es a las diez-**dice alejándose de el mientras sigue al Hatake**-Si miras a Sasuke o a Itachi dile que estamos en la cancha de fútbol rápido.**

**-Ya que-**caminando a la parte trasera de la escuela.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **

**-Bueno entonces vengo por ti Kabuto,Anko no llegues tarde a la casa ok-**advierte Orochimaru

**-Si,si 6 de la tarde a mas tardar-**bajándose del carro**-Sayonara padre-**caminando al patio de la escuela.

**-Espero que no me apaleen el primer día-**bajándose del auto-Sayonara.

**-Sayonara y suerte-**encendiendo el auto.

**-Arigatou-**imitando la acción de su hermana.

Pronto la Mitarashi miro a su amiga Kurenai y se aproximo a ella sonriendo pacíficamente en ese momento Kabuto miro a alguien conocido en la cancha de fútbol rápido asi que se dirigió a ahí.

**-Kurenai ¿como estas?-**cuestiono abrasando a su mejor amiga.

**-Bien bonita-**bromeo la de ojos rojos**-****¿**Y tu?-soltando a la Mitarashi

-**Pos igual-**riendo por el comentario de Kurenai**-****¿**Oye lo has visto?-buscando a alguien con la mirada.

**-No pero...-**interrumpida por alguien.

**-Goooooool-**un grito de mujeres**-Eres el mejor te amo-**gritaban las mujeres en la cancha.

**-En la cancha de fútbol rápido-**dijeron unisonadas.

Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente el camino a la cancha estaba completamente rodeado, lo único que se alcanzaba a mirar eran las cabezas de las personas dentro de la cancha, habían alrededor de 15 personas dentro de la cancha.

**-Oye tu ¿te crees muy bueno para jugar?-**cuestiona un chico de estatura promedio.

**-Y tu quien rayos eres-**cuestiona el Hatake sacado de onda.

**-Mi nombre es Max -**señalando a un grupo de 15 personas-**Y este es mi grupo de fútbol.**

**-Bueno entonces juguemos-**poniendo el balón en el suelo**-Espero que traigan su ropa de deportes, esa es una regla de esta escuela-**dirigiéndose a donde estaba su grupito de amigos**-Gai ve por el arbitro ya hay un partido oficial.**

**-No señor Hatake el timbre esta por sonar-**dice una voz femenina detrás del de cabellos grises.

**-Señora directora según el reloj que hay en la cancha hay tiempo suficiente para un pequeño partido-**dice apuntando al reloj.

**-Esta bien abra un partido de 15 minutos oficial-**poniendoce una gorra negra**-Yo seré el arbitro-**levantando el balón del suelo**-Ponganse la ropa de deportes.**

Los que jugarían el partido comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente claro solo se quitaban la ropa que tenían encima y listo tenían sus ropas de deportes bien puestas, pero oh sorpresa para los nuevos alumnos, el traje de deportes para los contrarios era, el uniforme oficial de fútbol rápido de la escuela y por azares del destino era el equipo campeón del estado de Konoha.

**-Comencemos...-**dice Kakashi poniéndose en el centro de la cancha.

-**A jugar-**sonando el silbato.**  
**

Las chicas tuvieron que rodear para poder tener una mejor visión del partido que acababa de comenzar, los gritos se escuchaban desesperados y entusiasmados a la vez, el partido parecía que lo estaba jugando solamente el equipo del Hatake, la quitaban, la pateaban, jugaban un poco con los contrarios, solo los estaban dejando en ridículo frente a toda la escuela, los únicos tiros que habían podido tirar fue porque Kakashi se ponía a platicar con el portero Deidara o el defensa Itachi y en ocasiones con el arbitro.

**-Oye Kakashi ya ponte enserio a jugar-**grita Naruto desde afuera de la cancha.

-**Como mande el capitán-**comenzó a correr tras la persona que tenia la pelota, no tardo mucho en quitársela y pasársela a Asuma que estaba junto a la portería esperando el pase quien al recibir el balón anoto el gol-**Ahí tienes Naruto-**sonriendo de manera singular-**Acabemos con esto-**corriendo de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez era al centro de la cancha-**Asuma, Gai usemos la técnica numero 5 ****¿**ok?

**-Hai-**corriendo a distintos lados de la cancha.

El de cabellos negros fue el que comenzó primero tuvo que conseguir el balón y mantenerlo un poco con el, eso solo para darle tiempo a asuma de tener una buena posición para pasar el balón y hacer la jugada de forma correcta, cuando el de cabellos negros miro la oportunidad perfecta le lanzo el balón de forma rápida y fuerte de tal modo que la lanzara directo a la portería donde ya se encontraba Kakashi esperando el balón para meterlo en el travesaño de la manera mas fuerte posible y de nuevo los gritos de las mujeres y uno que otro hombre sonaron sonoramente.

-**Eso es Kakashi te amamos-**volvieron a gritar-**A ti también Asuma, son los mejores-**gritaron de nuevo.

Y asi surgieron mas jugadas 3 para ser mas exactos de las cuales Asuma anoto un gol, Itachi otro mas y por ultimo Sasori, todos con las jugadas muy bien planeadas.

-**Que les pasa a esa bola de zorras, como que te amamos Kakashi-**dice Anko muy enojada-**Ya verán cuando finalice el partido-**dice lanzando una botella al piso.

**-Malditas como osaron hablarle a si a mi novio-**dice Kurenai-**Pero ya me vengare.**

Tsunade silbo el silbato dado por finalizado el partido donde terminaron mas que chuleados la gran mayoría del equipo,en especial Asuma,Kakashi,Sasori,Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke. Faltaban 5 minutos para el timbre real de la entrada a la escuela asi que la directora los dejo para que estuviesen listos para la clase.

-**Yo voy a quitarme esta ropa y ponerme el uniforme correcto para la clase-**dijo Deidara-**Vienes Kakashi?-**cuestiono el de cabellos rubios.

**-Si vamos-**corriendo en dirección a los vestidores.

La gran mayoría de los chicos entro corriendo a cambiarse las ropas, claro que Deidara, Asuma y Kakashi fueron los primeros en salir, encontrándose con varias chicas afuera de estos, los chico pusieron cara de ah otra vez y comenzaron a hacerse paso, hasta que el Hatake escucho una vez que conocía a la perfección era la vos de una chica la cual en esos momentos se le había colgado de uno de los brazos.

-**Hola mi ****amor-**dice antes de darle un simple beso sobre los labios- **¿Me extrañaste?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eso es todo de mi parte porfis dejen reviews ¿si?

Sayonara.

Katy Hatake


	3. El primer día parte II

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.**

**DEDICADO A Saragirlotaku te amo nee-can espero que te guste**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**-Hola mi amor-**dice antes de darle un simple beso sobre los labios**- ¿Me extrañaste?**

El chico de cabellos plata solo se quito de encima a la chica y volteo a un lado por inercia, dándose cuenta asi que la Mitarashi estaba ahí parada mirando la escena, la cual solo se fue corriendo de ahí seguida por Kurenai, el Hatake quiso seguirla pero la multitud no lo dejaba.

**-Deidara haz algo debo ir tras ella-**pidió el de cabellos grises.

**-*Pero que puedo hacer yo*-**pensó el rubio de ojos azules de pronto una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios-**Oye Sasuke-**canteono el de cabellos rubios-**Mira ahí esta la loca de Sakura-**poniendo las manos cerca de su pecho y puso Ojitos pistpiretos.

-**¿****QUE? ****¿**DONDE?-cuestiona el de cabellos azabache con temor.

-**Aquí abajo-**grita Deidara bajándole los pantalones a Sasuke de un tirón.

Pronto las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke, el cual trato de correr un poco pero solo se alejo 2 metros antes de que las chicas se les aventaran, pero ese Sasuke tenia una suerte de los mil demonios de que Sakura estuviese cerca y apartar a todas las chicas con recelo.

-**Gracias Deidara-**dice el chico antes de comenzar a correr a todo lo que sus benditas piernas daban, corrían por toda la escuela buscando a la Mitarashi, pero de pronto miro a alguien que podía darle una pista-**Kabuto ********¿**donde esta Anko?-dice mientras jadeaba.

**-Fue al salón de clases con Kurenai, iban corriendo pero para allá me dijo Kurenai que irían- **respondió el chico sin ponerle atención al aspecto del chico.

-**Gracias-**emprendiendo su rumbo a los salones del plantel escolar, el chico corrió y empujo a toda persona que osaba meterse en su camino, aventó a uno que otro maestro, conserje y padre de familia-**Gomen nasai-**dice sin dejar de correr al los salones del plantel exactamente al 34 A salón donde había quedado su querida Anko, un salón seguido del suyo el 35 C , corrió y corrió hasta que al prefecto Fugaku Uchiha se encontró.

-******¿**A donde va con tanta prisa señor Hatake?- cuestiono agarrándolo de las ropas.

-**Voy a mi salón a esperar al maestro de Ingles que me encontré en patio y me pidió que le esperara ahí-**dice con convicción para convencer al prefecto.

-**Apúrese no querrá que el maestro se enoje con usted -**soltando lo para dejarlo ir-**Y no le mienta a otra persona mas, que el maestro de Ingles no viene hasta mañana.**

**-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que me deje en detención esto es por culpa de su sobrina** **Aiko-** dijo el chico de cabellos plata - **Y el profesor Hiroki Kinomiya es el maestro de los terceros y si vino-  
**antes de comenzar de nuevo a correr-**A y otra cosa alguien le bajo los pantalones a Sasuke en la cancha y me parece que le rompieron la gran parte de la ropa.**

El Hatake siguió corriendo hasta encontrar la puerta del salón de Anko y entro con la respiración agitada haciendo un ruido un poco estrepitoso, ocasionando que las chicas lo miraran.

-**Anko tenemos que hablar-**dice con la respiración agitada-******¿****Kurenai ****podrías dejarnos solos?-**limpiándose el sudor que escurría de su frente.

-**Esta bien Kakashi-**dice antes de salir del salón.

-**********¿**Que quieres Hatake?-dice la Mitarashi dándole la espalda al chico.

-**No seas asi Anko por favor-**acercándose a la chica por la espalda-**Lo que viste se que estuvo mal, pero yo no lo hice, tu viste que fue ella la que llego ahí de ofrecida, yo nunca le he hecho caso, no tendría porque hacerlo-**comienza a excusarse el chico.

-**********¿**Y por que te dijo mi amor?-mirándole por primera vez a los ojos.

-**Por que esta loca-**acercándose mas a ella-**Ella es asi con todo el equipo de deportes de la escuela y mas con los que son guapos-**sin dejar de caminar a la chica-**Pero yo solo quiero que tu me digas esas palabras que me hacen estremecer-**dándole un abraso de oso.

-**Te amo mucho-**dice la chica abrasando al chico con toda la fuerza humana posible.

-**Y yo a ti mas, mira que hacerme correr desde la cancha hasta acá-**enumero el chico-**Aventar a todo el que se metía en mi camino, hacer que le bajaran los pantalones a Sasuke y mentirle al prefecto-**haciendo reír a la chica de cabellos morados-**No me merezco aun que sea un beso chiquitito-**dice mirándola con cara de perrito en pet shop.

-**No lo se-**acercando su boca a la del chico-**Déjame pensarlo... Ok un bien chiquito-**uniendo sus labios en un simple y casto beso que demostraba y desbordaba mucho amor.

Pero el sonido de la campana sonó haciendo que se separaran y el chico se sentara en en escritorio y la chica se le acercara y pusiera sus manos detrás de la nuca de el mientras le platicaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que la dejaran estar en esa escuela, el problema no había sido por las calificaciones sino porque su padre sabia muy bien el motivo de ese cambio, y algo de enojo porque no quedaron en el mismo salón.

-**Sabes yo puedo ayudarte con eso de la transferencia de salón-**dándole un corto beso para después levantarse del escritorio y caminar a la salida del salón-**Nos vemos-**caminando a su salón.

Pero para la mala suerte de la chica unas personas de su salón hasta el momento, miraron salir al de cabellos plata del salo, como también vieron que se toco los labios con una sonrisa, entraron al salón y solo encontraron a Anko y a Kurenai,que entro poco antes de que Kakashi saliera, lo cual las hizo sospechar mas de la chica nueva.

El Hatake se fue a la dirección donde encontró a su abuela Tsunade y al viejo abuelo Jiraiya en una posición nada conveniente, el chico solo puso "cara de asustado" y trago saliva.

-**No le digas a nadie esto Kakashi-**dice Tsunade poniéndose de pie, logrando que el chico sonriera de una manera que dio miedo.

-**Bueno le sacare provecho a esto-**dijo el chico pensativo-**Quiero que cambies a alguien a mi grupo a partir de este momento**-sentándose en una silla-**Anko Mitarashi esta en el grupo 34 A y la cambiaras al...-**fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

-**35 C ya lo se-**sacando unos documentos-**Por eso me caes bien tu y tu padre al igual que yo le sacan provecho a todo-**riendo bajito.

**-Tenia que salir a ti-**volteo a ver a Jiraiya-**Ademas el no es muy inteligente o guapo que digamos-**sonriendo, mientras miraba como llenaba unas formas.

-**Toma chamaco-**dándole los paquetes-**Pero no se te ocurra abrir la boca-**advirtió la directora.

-**No pensaba hacerlo-**mientras salia a toda prisa de la dirección.

-**Salio igual a Sakumo-**dice el hombre de cabellos blancos negando con la cabeza

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**En el salón de la Mitarashi había una maestra espesando a impartir la clase, era la clase de matemáticas con la profesora Akemi, estaba preguntando los nombres de los alumnos, ella era una maestra nueva y pues no sabia mucho de los estudiantes, asi que que otra cosa mejor para conocerlos que preguntarles muchas cosas sobre si mismos. Cosa que la chica no quería hacer pero al final de cuentas lo haría con todos los maestros que se les pegara la gana preguntar, solo que en ese momento quería evitar y como si kami sama la hubiera escuchado antes de que le tocara a ella alguien toco la puerta.**

**-Hmm...profesora Akemi me mando la directora por esta alumna-dice el Hatake entrando con una sonrisa-Mitarashi Anko.**

Al oír el nombre no falto quien acarrillara a la chica por el simple hecho de ser el primer día y que ya le hablara la directora, eso no era muy visto en Konoha Hight school, el chico de cabellos plata sonrió y aclaro otro punto.

**-Con su mochila, la directora la señora Tsunade Senju la ha trasladado de salón del 34 A al 35 C-**cerro la puerta, tomo a la chica de la mano y la arrincono contra la pronto las mujeres empezaron a gritar cosas como "Que me cambien a mi también ese es el salón de Deidara, Itachi y Kakashi-kun.Y para acabarla el chico de cabellos plata le quito la mochila del hombro a la Mitarashi, y se la puso el en su hombro izquierdo,se despidió cortes mente de la profesora y

**-¿Sabes que saliendo de este salón me fui directo a la dirección y mire a la directora haciendo cosas indebidas con el subdirector?-**le susurro al odio-**Luego la chantaje y acepto cambiarte a mi grupo-**separándose de ella para irse al salón.

**-Eres un aprovechado-**dice sonriente la Mitarashi-**Pero aun asi te amo.**

**-Lo se-**tocando la puerta de salón mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y después de recibir un pase abrió la puerta-**Profesor Hiruzen he venido con una estudiante nueva para este salón-**le dice sonriente al maestro mientras la chica miraba sonriente a Kurenai que estaba hablando con Yumei.

El chico de cabellos plateados entra al salón por completo y se le acerca al maestro para platicar con el sobre algo desconocido para todos,a excepción de la Mitarashi y del Hatake, el chico le sonrió por ultima vez al profesor y se dirigió al mesa-banco que tenia las dos sillas desocupadas, donde ya se encontraba su mochila y sentó a la chica a su lado mientras sonreía.

El profesor de Química se puso en el pizarra y comenzó a escribir unas palabras clave en esta, las palabras eran:"Química,Materia, mezcla, átomo, molécula, M. Homogénea, M. Heterogénea después de escribir eso en la pizarra se fue a su escritorio y tomo su taza de café para darle un sorbo, después de eso miro a todo el salón con detenimiento y su vista se paro justo en el Hatake.

**-Señor Hatake ****¿**podría decirme que es lo que estudia la Química?-pregunto el Sarutobi de cabellera un tanto canosa, mientras el Hatake se ponía de pie.

-**La química estudia la composición, estructura y las propiedades de la materia-**el chico casi presintiendo la nueva pregunta del profesor prosiguió-**La materia es todo lo que ocupa un lugar en el espacio, no se crea, ni se destruye solo se transforma.**

**-****¿Que es una mezcla?-**cuestiona de nueva cuenta.

-**Una mezcla es la unión física de dos o mas sustancias-**el chico soltó un suspiro y continuo-**Hay dos tipos de mezclas que son: las mezclas Homogéneas y las Heterogéneas...**

**-Gracias señor Hatake puede sentarse-**interrumpió el Sarutobi antes de que el de cabellos plata siguiese con su explicación-**¿****Alguien sabe que es una mezcla Homogénea y una Heterogénea?-**cuestiono el maestro haciendo que Kakashi,Deidara, Kurenai, Anko,Sasori, Itachi y Asuma levantaran la mano-**Muy bien señorita Mitarashi*eso me parece recordar* ****¿**que es lo que son?-cuestiona de nueva cuenta.

-**Mezcla Homogénea es aquella sustancia donde sus componentes no se distinguen a simple vista y las mezclas Heterogéneas sus componentes si se distinguen a simple vista-**dice la chica la, cual se había parado antes de comenzar su explicación.

-**Ahora veo porque la dejaron cambiarse de grupo**-dijo sonriendo-**Puede sentarse-**le dio otro sorbo al café-**Sus compañeros Anko y Kakashi mencionaron una palabrita que se me olvido escribir en la pizarra que es-**fue a la pizarra de nueva cuenta y escribió la palabra "Sustancia"**¿**-**Alguien sabe que es una sustancia?-**cuestiono sentándose en su silla, el maestro miro como los mismos alumnos levantaron la mano sumándose Yumei-**Haber Deidara.**

**-Es toda porción de la materia que comparte determinadas propiedades particulares de la** **materia-**el chico comenzó a explicar** -****¿**Que son las propiedades cuantitativas y las propiedades generales son las propiedades cualitativas.

**-****¿Que son las propiedades cualitativas?-**miro a Kurenai y le dio la palabra.

-**Las propiedades cualitativas son las que tienen las siguientes características: Punto de fusión punto de ebullición, viscosidad, concentración,solubilidad y densidad-**explico una sonriente Kurenai

Y asi se fue la clase entre explicación y explicación que daban los alumnos, cosa que puso de muy buen humor al maestro, pronto sonó el timbre dando por entendido que la clase se había acabado, pronto el próximo maestro entro, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a Kakashi y a Anko de darse unos pequeño besitos, cosa que ambos no les gusto nada, pero no pudieron hacer nada mas, solo rogaban porque les diera una clase donde pudieran salir de ese salón la segunda clase se acabo, el maestro estaba afuera del salón esperando que el maestro de Español saliera, el maestro salio, al Hatake nuevamente eso le enojo, pero al reconocer al maestro que entro se en contento de nuevo, luego con su mano derecha tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

El maestro se puso frente a todos se presento, saludo a algunos de los alumnos especialmente a los del equipo de fútbol , les dio unas ordenes y los saco al gimnasio del plantel, claro el maestro iba detrás de ellos asi imposibilitando que alguien se fuera a otro lugar, cosa que nadie iba a hacer ya que esa clase era la mas fácil y el maestro era super cool , el maestro los sentó en las gradas y comenzó a pasar lista, el Hatake y la Mitarashi por un lado, el Sarutobi y la Yuhi por otro y asi todo el salón estaba dividido por parejas.

-**Anko ven aquí y dame unos ****besitos-**la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a sus labios-**Sin tus besitos me muero, ayúdame a no morirme-** suplico el de ojos grises.

-**Bueno eso tiene una solución-**plantandole un beso en los labios, un beso que dejaba mucho de que hablar a las mujeres que miraron el beso, las cuales se pusieron de locas al mirar que los demás chicos guapos del salón a excepción de Sasori y Deidara quienes estaban un poco alejados de los demás.

Ya solo quedaban esta clase en la que estaban y una mas para el descanso y oh claro que lo disfrutarían acompañándose mutuamente, ademas de tener la compañía de sus amigos.

Varias Horas después( exactamente a la salida de la escuela).

-**El chófer esta por llegar- **informo el Hatake quien abrasaba a la Mitarashi con posecion.

-**Eso espero-**dice Naruto algo cansado-**Este día me ha matado.**

**-Enserio Naruto-**dice Deidara con sarcasmo.

-**Hay siento mi comentario señor sarcasmo-**dice Naruto pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Kakashi decidió callarse.

Pronto llego el chófer y todos los mencionados anteriormente subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la mansión Senju donde vivían el hijo de Tsunade, Minato Senju, su esposa Kushina Senju y sus hijos Naruto y Deidara Senju, pronto los dejaron en su "casa" y el chófer se detuvo para esperar indicaciones de Kakashi.

-**¿****Y a donde quieres ir Anko?-**cuestiono el de cabellos plata.

-**Podemos ir a tu casa-**le dio un beso en los labios-**Ver una película-**otro beso-**Comer-**otro beso mas-**Y luego podemos hacer otras cosas-**dándole un beso mas.

-**Pero en mi casa no hay nadie-**dijo sin poner resistencia a los besos.

-**Con mas razón iremos a tu casa-**acariciando el abdomen del chico sobre la camiza-**¿****Vamos?-**cuestiono sentándose en sus piernas.

-**Setsuko vamos a la casa-**dice el Hatake mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la pierna de la chica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy... solo quiero hacerles una, bueno dos preguntas para ti lector pero tendras que mandarme un mensajillo privado o un review si quieres que lo haya.**

**********1¿Quieren que haya Sasodei en la historia?**

**********2************¿Quieren que haya lemmon en la historia?**

**********************Saben que todo es posible en este mundo jijjij espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y pues quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la historia en especial a Gaby Kivanov, Lememefox y Saragirlotaku este capitulo es para ti.**

**********************Sayonara**

**********************KATY HATAKE...**


	4. Pasemos una buena tarde solo tu y yo

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.**

**Dedicado a todo el que lo lea...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**-Como ordene mi señor-**encendiendo el auto sin mirar a ese par de pillos que iban en la parte de atrás.

**-Eres una niña mala-**le susurra al oído con sensualidad-**Tendré que castigarte**-pero antes de que estuviese a punto de a apresar los labios de la chica su teléfono sonó-**Ash!- **saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y contesto-**Diga-**el chico bajo a la chica de sus piernas-**Setsuko detén el auto-**ordeno el chico.

**-Como ordene señor-**se orillo y detuvo el auto.

**El chico de cabellos plata se bajo del auto y comenzó a hablar con alguien profundamente desconocido para la chica.**

**-Si soy yo que ocurre-**pregunto el chico mientras se recargaba en el coche.

**-Hablo del hospital Aiiku, soy Seita**-hablo la voz detrás del teléfono- **Hablo para informarle el resultado de los estudios que se hizo hace unos días.**

**-Adelante doctor Seita no me haga esperar tanto-**dice un Kakashi medio impacientado.

**-Sus estudios revelaron que usted esta perfectamente sano-**dice el doctor-**Pero aun asi, usted debe regresar en 15 días para haberse un nuevo estudio y su padre también-**rió un poco**-Y dile que esta vez no le haré daño con la jeringa-**rió un poco mas.

**-Yo le digo**-rió un poco-**Nos vemos en 15 días doctor Seita-**Se despidió el chico antes de colgar, se subió al auto sonriendo- ** Vámonos Setsuko-**dice el chico volviendo a por a la chica en sus piernas-**Donde estábamos O.o-**pensó el chico de cabellos plata-**Ah ya lo recuerdo-**el chico apreso la boca de la chica con la propia, claro que el chófer ni se molestaba en tratar de mirar que pasaba, pues le era imposible por el protector negro que tenia el vehículo.

El chico comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, la cual al sentir la boca de su novio en esa parte de su cuerpo soltó un suspiro, el chico, al mirar que la chica había disfrutado esos besos húmedos que le había propinado en el cuello, decidió hacerla sentir un poco mas de lo que podía darle, asi que decidió hacer algo mas, recostó a la chica en el sillón del coche y se posiciono sobre ella, claro, con cuidado de no poner todo su peso sobre ella, comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello de la chica, pero eso solo fue el comienzo, solo bastaron unos segundos para que el Hatake comenzara a pasear su lengua por todo el cuello de la chica, logrando que nuevos suspiros salieran de la boca de la Mitarashi.

-**Te amo-**dijo el chico muy bajito contra la piel nívea de la chica, la cual acariciaba la espalda del chico con la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda acariciaba la hebras plateadas del chico-**Te amo demasiado... y por eso debo respetarte- **antes de separarse de la chica de una forma lenta para asi poder observar la cara completamente sonrojada de Anko.**  
**

-**Yo también te amo Kakashi-**dice abrasándolo con fuerza y sin que su sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro-**Por eso mismo quiero que me hagas mujer-**el chico la miro sorprendido ante tales palabras de la chica.

**-¿Pero que dirá tu padre?-**cuestiona a la chica sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

**-No dirá nada porque no dije que le diría ¿o si?-**metiendo la mono dentro de la camiza del de cabellos plata-**Ademas tuve esta platica con el hace unos meses y pues...-**acariciando los pectorales de chico de una forma... ¿ excitante?-**Me dio a entender de que era libre de hacerlo-**sin dejar de acariciar ese tan bien formado abdomen.

El chico de cabellos plata estaba entrando a un mundo nuevo, un mundo que tendría que descubrir y conocer de principio a fin, pero había dos pequeños detalles, estaban en un auto y el chófer estaba ahí pero en ese momento a los chicos les valía una completa mierda lo que pasara, solo estaban ellos solos en este mundo de perdición solo que aveces en este mundo hay ocasiones donde crees tocar el cielo pero el maldito chófer frena el auto y el maldito momento se arruina, haciendo que rápidamente te separes de ese ser especial con una respiración agitada y una tremenda excitación Como si el mundo dependiera de tu reputación te arreglas la ropa a mil por hora y tratas de disimular que ahí no paso nada.

**-Hemos llegado-**informo Setsuko sonriente mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-**Hum... claro-**dice un nervioso Kakashi, mientras trataba de buscar cualquier pretexto para que el chófer se alejara de ellos por al menos un segundo en lo que la chica se colocaba correctamente la falda-**¿ Podrías sacar nuestras mochilas del maletero?-**pregunta cortésmente el de hebras plateadas.

-**Como ordene-**dice mientras corre a hacer lo que su amo le pidió.

La chica con una velocidad increíble acomoda su falda y blusa en su lugar y bajo del auto, mientras el chico caminaba a la entrada de la mansión.

El chico se dirigió a una velocidad increíble a la puerta de la casa, el cual, fue seguido rápidamente por la chica, el chico entro a la casa y espero a que la chica entrara para cerrar la puerta, ah sabiendas que no había en ese lugar nadie mas que ellos dos, el chófer y el perro, la chica se le aventó encima y devorarselo a besos, el chico no puso ni un tipo de resistencia, en lugar de eso el chico la arrincono contra la pared y sus manos traviesas comenzaron de nueva cuenta a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con voracidad.

**-Ka-kashi-**dice la chica mientras jalaba suavemente los cabellos del chico.

Escuchar a la chica en ese estado le revolvió todo el cuerpo y hizo que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse el chico con la poca cordura que le quedaba y el poco temor de que alguien entrara y lo mirase haciendo cosas que se hacen en un cuarto y en privado, asi que la comenzó a cargar hasta la habitación choco con muchas cosas en el camino, mas sin embargo muy poco le importo, lo único que quería era llegar a su maldito cuarto y hacerla suya de una maldita vez. Pronto llegaron a la habitación y el chico se tumbo en la cama, claro aun sin soltar el agarre que tenia con la chica.

**-Lo siento...-**dice el chico dejando a la chica a un lado, al mirar la cara de no entender de Anko, decidió continuar con su cometido**-Siento haber chocado con todo lo que estaba en el camino hasta aquí-**quitándose la camiza y lanzandole a una esquina de la habitación.

-No te preocupes-ayudando al chico a quitarse la de tirantes blanca-**Con que me des un besito en todo lugar que golpeaste-**se acerco a su oído y le susurro con un tono sensual**-y otros donde no... me conformo.**

Cuando la chica dijo esas palabras el de ojos color gris sonrió y mordió un poco su labio inferior,se puso de rodillas a los costados de la chica y apreso sus labios de nueva cuenta, el beso comenzó lento y dulce, era como si sus sucias mentes hubiesen olvidado todo lo que ya habían hecho mementos atrás las posiciones se invirtieron, la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico y este otro acariciando las largas piernas de la chica, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno con las respiraciones agitadas.

**-Haré que este día ..lo recuerdes siempre -**dice el chico mientras que sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar esa blusa blanca que le impedía poder un poco mas de la piel nívea de la chica, cuando desabotono el ultimo botón le quito la blusa rápidamente, pero la chica no se quedaba atrás, la chica ya se encontraba desabotonando el pantalón del de cabellos plata, el cual también se había desecho de sus zapatos y también los de la chica.

El chico decidió que era tiempo de dejar de perder el tiempo, tumbo a la chica sobre la cama y tiro las almohadas que habían en esta, le quito las calcetas y comenzó a besar desde la punta de los pies de la chica hasta donde se encontraba la falda, en enderezo y miro como la chica apretaba con fuerza sus manos a las sabanas de la cama, el chico viajo una de sus manos hasta donde se encontraba el botos y el cierre de la falda para quitarla de una vez por todas.

**-¿Tomas anticonceptivos?-**cuestiona el chico haciendo que la chica asintiera-**asi que el ratón te comió la lengua-** dijo el chico posicionándose sobre ella con mucho cuidado de poner todo su peso en ella.

El chico comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios, pero este beso solo fue para dejarla queriendo mas de el, comenso a pasear su lengua por el cuello de la Mitarashi haciéndola que varios suspiros salieran de la boca de ella, logrando a si que el miembro de Kakashi comenzara a endurecerse un poco besos húmedos de Kakashi en el cuello de Anko no se hicieron esperar haciendo que la chica comience a en arquear la espalda, subiendo sus pechos y dejándolos a merced de el Hatake, el chico en un ágil y rápido movimiento desato el sostén de tono lila de la chica.

**-Eso es tram...**-la palabra quedo volando cuando el chico apreso los labios de la chica.

Este beso estaba cargado de pasión y lujuria era un beso en el cual uno trataba de seguirle el ritmo al otro, un beso donde las lenguas batallaban a morir por conquistar la boca contraria, el chico sin dejar de besar a la chica se deshizo de ese molesto sostén y comenzó a masajear la chica al sentir la mano del chico en su seno derecho quiso gemir, pero este gemido quedo ahogado en las bocas de ambos individuos, el chico se separo de la chica por la falta de aire.

**-Ahhhh...**-gimió un poco fuerte la chica-**Ka-k-kashi**-la chica se sentía en el cielo, pero supo que aun había mas para ella cuando sintió la boca del chico apresar uno de sus pezones -**Ahhh dios-**volvió a gemir la chica, mientras que el chico decidió seguir dándole mas placer a la chica, con la otra mano comenzó a darle ligeros pellizcos al otro pezon claro eso sin abandonar su labor anterior.

Claro pero esos gemidos por parte de la chica hacían al chico calentarse de sobremanera, rayos se sentía tan bien, todo esas sensaciones que le provocaban al escuchar a la chica, claro que no era su primera vez, pero si la de ella y quería que fuese algo inolvidable para ella, quería darle todo el placer posible del mundo y hacerla sentir como nadie podría hacerlo nunca, ademas seria su primera vez con ella, el nunca había experimentado lo que era el verdadero amor, el supo lo que era el verdadero amor cuando la miro y conoció el supo que ella era la mujer que quería para el, la mujer de su vida.

**-Te amo-**dice el chico antes de atrapar los labios de la chica de nuevo, no fue un beso lo que se dice largo, mas bien, lo que le sigue, ambas lenguas batallando por conquistar la boca contraria, en ese momento el chico paseo su mano y lentamente comenzó a bajar desde el busto de la chica hasta su parte mas intima, la chica cerro un poco las piernas, pero el chico no dejo de bajar su mano, no claro que no, mas bien todo lo contrario, dejo de acariciar el pecho de la chica y comenzó a bajarla un poco mas rápido que la otra mano-**N-no temas... no te haré daño**-dice el chico sonriendo de una forma que le daría confianza a cualquier persona-**No me atrevería a hacerlo**-al instante que el chico dijo esas palabras las dudas que se llegaron a formular en la mente de la chica se esfumaron.

El chico subió su mano nuevamente a el seno de la chica y la otra mano su fue directo a la braguitas color lila que tenia la Mitarashi y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente el chico si querer roso la de la chica.

**- Ka…Kakashi… ahhh-a**nte tal respuesta obtenida por parte de la de ojos chocolate el chico le quito las bragas por completo y comenzó a frotar esa zona en especifico de la chica-**aahhhh!-**la chica volvió a gemir, solo que esta vez mas fuerte que antes.

-**¿Te gusta?-**cuestiona el de cabellos plata, la chica solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza**-Entonces haré que te guste aun más- **dice el chico antes de volver a meter el seno derecho de la chica en su boca, succionaba, mordía y tiraba un poco del pezon de la chica haciendo que mas olas de calor y placer azotaran a ambos.

El chico no pudo seguir conteniéndose y introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la chica logrando que mas gemidos y mas gemidos de la boca de la chica, logrando que el el miembro del chico comenzara a endurecerse mas y mas, la chica no tardo mucho en tener su primer orgasmo en la mano del chico, el cual soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentir ese liquido pasearse por y entre sus dedos. El chico saco su mano de la vagina de la chica y se trago todo lo que estaba en esta sin dejar ni un solo rastro de que alguien se había venido en esa mano, su mano.

**-Simplemente deliciosa-**dice el chico, quien tenia un poco de sudor en el cuerpo, la chica movió su mano y sin querer toco la enorme erección del chico.

**-Ahhhh... Anko-**gimió el chico sin poder controlarse.

**-Asi que eso te gusta-**dice la chica aventando a la cama al chico**-Entonces yo haré que te guste mas-**bajándole los calzones de un tirón, acto seguido comenzó a masajear el pene de Kakashi, cosa que hizo al chico soltar varios gemidos.

**-Ahhhhh...**- la chica sonrió y opto por hacerle sentir mas, asi que lo metió en su boca y empezó a succionarlo-**uhmmmmm!-** el chico no cabía de placer.

Sabia que no aguantaría mucho, pero aun asi quería resistir tanto como le fuera posible, pero por kami esa chica le hacia ponerse tan caliente que se creía estallar, sabia que no aguantaría mucho mas, el estaba tan excitado desde que empezaron a besarse en el auto y ahora ella estaba haciéndole un estupendo trabajo oral, el chico soltó otro gemido pero este era mas fuerte que todos los que había soltado antes, al sentir que se corría en la boca de la chica, la chica se trago todo ese liquido espeso sin dejar que las gotas se le fueran, pero no obstante algunas gotitas traviesas se escaparon por los lados de la boca, pero ella los seco con su lengua de una forma muy sexy

**-Uhm...eso fue-**trataba de decir el chico**-tan...**

**-¿Agradable?-**dice la chica.

**-En realidad fue-**tumbo a la chica en la cama y la beso en el cuello**-Maravilloso-**dándole otro beso en el cuello y otro y otro más, hacían que la calentura comenzara a invadir ambos cuerpos de nueva cuenta

**-Por favor hazlo ya-**ruega la chica.

El de hebras plateadas al escuchar las palabras de la chica, volteo a verla y la imagen que miro hizo que sonriera, la chica sudada, flequillos de cabello pegadas a su frente, la boca entreabierta y son un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Esta bien-** el chico la beso de nuevo mientras se posicionaba sobre la chica**-Abre un poco la piernas.**

**-Ammm...-**la chica dudo un poco pero al ver la cara del chico**-¿Asi?-**cuestiono la chica mientras abría un poco las piernas.

**-Aja-**el chico froto su sexo con el de la chica haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer, el chico solo quería humedecer su miembro para poderse deslizar con mayor facilidad en chico comenzó a entrar en la chica lentamente.

**-Ahhhh-**medio grito la chica**-Duele-**expreso mordiendo su labio inferior.

-**Lo se-**el chico tomo una de las manos de la chica-**Aprieta tu mano contra la mía ¿Ok?-**dice el chico sonriendo.

El chico se acerco a los labios de la chica y comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras seguía entrando en ella, a la chica le dolía mucho por tanto comenzó a apretar sus uñas contra la mano del chico, el de cabellos plata decidió entrar de una maldita vez en ella, y asi lo hizo, la chica quiso gritar,pero ese grito fue ahogado en la boca del besandose mucho tiempo mas, era un beso muy distinto al que ellos habían iniciado pero aun asi era un beso, pero la maldita falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse jadeantes.  
El chico permaneció inmóvil por un poco mas mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la chica, pero eso solo fue por muy poco pues el chico se movió un poco para saber si el dolor había desaparecido.

**-Ahhhh!-** gimió la chica de una forma fuerte.

El chico comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, eran movimientos que hacían que ambos sintieran que podían tocar el cielo con tan solo estirar un poco el brazo, el chico aumento el movimiento de sus caderas para darle mas placer a ella y claro como no a el también. Gemidos, gemidos y mas gemidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación, los movimientos cada vez se hacían mas rápidos los chicos no cabían de placer, sudor era lo que resbalaba de sus cuerpos, la chica se aferraba a la espalda del chico con sus uñas, la chica sintió algo formarse en su abdomen, el chico al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido dentro de ella, quería hacer que tuviera ese orgasmo y dar por acabada ese ejercicio, no le costo mucho ya que la chica después de varias embestidas termino por tener su orgasmo en arqueando su espalda, lo que "ejercicio" una presión en el pene de este haciendo que con 4 embestidas mas se dejara venir dentro de ella.

**-ahhh-** gruñeron ambos a la vez.

El chico se tumbo a un lado de ella y la abraso con fuerza de una manera posesiva cosa que a la chica no pareció desagradable mas bien gustosa correspondió a tal gesto con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba un poco, mientras el chico trataba de regular su respiración deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

-**Te amo-**dijo el chico tomando la sabana colo azul que había en el mueble que estaba junto a la cama-**Te amo mucho-**tapándolos a ambos con la sabana.

-**Yo también-**quitando el cabello del rostro del chico para poder apreciarlo mejor-**Siempre te voy a querer-**dice antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos lentamente, seguro era que después de esa actividad se quedaría muy dormida.

-**Como te lo he dicho tantas veces yo nunca me cansare de quererte-**murmuro antes de seguir a la chica al mundo de los sueños.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio Haneda, una mujer de cabellos cafés estaba subiéndose a un automóvil muy lujoso, era una mujer de aproximadamente 37 años de edad de una estatura de 1.69 metros y lo que se miro de su perfil era algo que no se miraba muy a menudo en mujeres de esa edad, era demasiado bonita, tanto que varios hombres casi la siguen hasta el auto, la mujer solo sonrió un poco.

**-Misaki avance, vamos a casa-**dice la mujer sonriendo de la emoción.

-**Claro vamos a su hogar-**sonriente Misaki pone el auto en marcha-**Fue mucho tiempo fuera de casa verdad.**

**-Lo se ya quiero ver a mi esposo y a mis dos hijos-**Y sonrió de imaginarse abrasándolos todo el día**- Yo creo que el mas pequeño me extraño mas**-sonreía sin parar-**Ya sabes que cuando los hijos andan de novios extrañan menos a una-**bajón de estado de animo.

**-No! estoy seguro que ambos deben extrañarla ****demasiado-**el chico se detuvo en una luz roja-**Ningún hijo(a) cambia a su madre por un(a) novio(a)-**dice el chico.

-**Espero que mi llegada les emocione mucho-**medio grito emocionada.

**-Yo también señora Natsumi-** sonríe poniendo de nueva cuenta el auto en marcha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Eso es todo por mi pervertida persona XD la verdad me puse bien nerviosa cuando lo estaba escribiendo, las manos me sudaban y creía que me iba a morir pero ahí, esta lo prometido es deuda, la verdad espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo habrá Sasodei, bueno se hablara de ello. ****Espero no ausentarme mucho tiempo, tengo muchas cositas que pensar... y pues ya saben dejen review.**

**Sayonara **

**KATY HATAKE...**


	5. La llegada de mama

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Misaki avance, vamos a casa-**dice la mujer sonriendo de la emoción.

-**Cl****aro vamos a su hogar-**sonriente Misaki pone el auto en marcha-**Fue mucho tiempo fuera de casa verdad.**

**-Lo se ya quiero ver a mi esposo y a mis dos hijos-**Y sonrió de imaginarse abrasándolos todo el día**- Yo creo que el mas pequeño me extraño mas**-sonreía sin parar-**Ya sabes que cuando los hijos andan de novios extrañan menos a una-**bajón de estado de animo.

**-No! estoy seguro que ambos deben extrañarla ****demasiado-**el chico se detuvo en una luz roja-**Ningún hijo(a) cambia a su madre por un(a) novio(a)-**dice el chico.

-**Espero que mi llegada les emocione mucho-**medio grito emocionada.

**-Yo también señora Natsumi-** sonríe poniendo de nueva cuenta el auto en marcha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En su cuarto un chico de ojos azules miraba por la ventana como su padre y su hermano mayor platicaban amena mente, estaba molesto pues pensaba y estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano siempre estaba por encima de el, para sus padres el era el hijo estrella, no solo por ser inteligente, el lo intento y lo sirvió era una excelente estudiante pero Deidara sin importar que fuese lo que hiciera siempre era el favorito, al que no se le negaba nada, era el favoritos de toda la familia al igual Kakashi, pero Deidara se llevaba todo su coraje, como porque que tenia una maldita suerte con las chicas, aunque este no les hiciera caso, daba igual seguían ahí como abejas a la miel.

**-Como seria mi vida si el o Kakashi no hubiesen nacido?-** pensó en voz alta el chico-**Seguramente tendría toda la atención... lo que siempre he querido-**sonrió de una manera nada inocente-**Yo nunca desee un hermano, ni mucho menos primos-**se tiro en su cama-**Pero que rayos estoy pensando.**

**-No lo se dímelo tu baka-**dice Deidara recargándose en la puerta-**Mama dice que te metas a bañar por que vamos a ir a la casa del tío Sakumo-**a punto de irse de dio la vuelta-**Y yo si, yo siempre desee un hermano-**caminando a su habitación.

Y asi era el chico siempre había deseado un hermano era como una ilusión de pequeño y le gustaba que Naruto fuese su hermano, aunque pelearan y se enojaran, el no dejaría de ser su hermano y esperaba que el lo lograra comprender en sus gustos, no era que Naruto fuese un homofobico, pero el era su hermano como reaccionaria, si las personas que lo sabían a excepción de una habían reaccionado de una forma diferente, solo esperaba que Naruto lo comprendiera y que lo aceptara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El de cabellos plata se estaba despertando lentamente, miro algo de sol en la habitación y ropas regadas en el suelo, lo que provoco que sonriera entes de mirar a la chica que se abrasaba a el con algo de fuerza, paso su mano por la espalda de la chica provocando que esta se moviera un poco, el chico rió por la actitud de niña de la chica beso su frente y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, y asi lo hizo. Al levantarse de la cama se puso la ropa interior y comenzó a levantar toda la ropa del piso, doblo los uniformes y las ropas sucias las llevo a lavar, claro teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera de esa forma, pero para su mala suerte.

-**Nii-san ya llegaste-**grito un niño de unos 5 años de edad-**Pero que haces en calzones?-**cuestiono.

**-Daisuke yo... estoy lavando mi uniforme-**dijo algo nervioso.

-**Puedo ir a tu cuarto a jugar vídeo-juegos-**brincando a sus brazos.

-**Primero date un baño y ya veremos-**dejándolo en el suelo-**Pero cuidadito con que entres a mi cuarto-**advirtió el chico-**Porque me amigo el coco esta ahí adentro.**

**-Esperare a que lo saques-**corrió a la cocina-**Iré a que Matilda me de un emparedado.  
**

**-Y yo a despertar a Anko-**dijo en voz baja antes de comenzar a correr a su habitación, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, entro a la habitación y la cerro tras de si de un portazo**, **se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en la esquina mientras la observaba poquito-**Anko, Anko-**tocando suavemente su mejilla-**Anko mi amor ya levántate.**

**-No tu ven aquí y acuéstate otro ratito-**lo jalo del cuello para darle un beso.

-**Lastima, quisiera pero mi hermano ya llego y va ha venir a jugar-**se levanto de la cama y saco unas ropas de un cajón-**Asi que te sugiero que te des un baño y te cambies mientras yo arreglo aquí-**poniendo unos cables en el televisor.

-**Ok-**se envolvió en la sabana y corrió al baño.

El chico quito las sabanas que contenían la evidencia de la tarde que habían pasado y las llevo a lavar, hizo unas cuantas cosas mas y se fue a dar un baño al cuarto de su padre, pero al momento de enjabonarse el cuerpo la espalda le ardió un poco con las yemas de sus dedos toco su espalda dándose cuenta de que tenia unas heridas en la espalda, pero decidió recordar después y terminarse de bañar. Cuando termino se coloco la ropa interior y los pantalones, sin olvidar los zapatos y calcetines y corrió de nueva cuenta a su cuarto, cuando entro miro a Anko ya cambiada frente al espejo pintándose un poco el rostro.

**-Me encanto la ropa que me dejaste en la cama.**

**-Si lo sabia la compre pensando en tus gustos, y pues la ropa interior te la lave y la puse ahí-**poniendo crema en al pecho-**Me ayudas a ponerme en la espalda-**dándole el pomo de crema.

-**Hay no te duele-**poniendo la crema con delicadeza.

-**No mucho, solo cuando me enjabone es todo-**tomando un frasco de desodorante-**Gracias-**poniéndose una de tirantes color negro-**Oye mientras mi hermano juega me ayudas a poner unas cosas en la casa-**poniéndose perfume.

-**Claro-**guardando el estuche de pinturas-**Vamos.**

El chico no contesto, lo que hizo fue mejor que un simple si, la abraso con fuerza y la beso en los labios con pasión.

**-Solo pongo el juego y nos vamos-**buscando unas cajas y poniendo una de Mario car-**Vamos.**

* * *

_******Minutos mas tarde.**_

_La cocina estaba lista había un pastel de nueces en el centro la mesa puesta para 11 personas, música animada para bailar, algunas salsa, cumbia, key pop; de todo menos narco corridos. Era el lugar perfecto y la imagen de un hogar feliz, y claro que lo era, esa era una de las familias mas envidias en japón, siempre estaban unidos sin importar lo que pasara._

_******-**_******Listo ahora solo nos resta esperar-**dice Kakashi abrasándola por la espalda-**Pero se me antoja un besito antes de bailar-**dice en su oído con una voz terriblemente sexy-**Me das ese beso?-**dándole la vuelta para tenerla de frente.

-**Claro que si-**pero cuando estaba por darle el beso...

-**Kakashi aun no llega?-**entra Sakumo corriendo a la sala.

-**No, pero tu has arruinado el momento-**dice soltando a la chica-**Pero según yo debe llegar como en unos minutos-**se asomo por la ventana-**Mira ya llego el tío Minato.**

**-Ok, eso esta mejor... y ****Daisuke?- **cuestiona al no mirar al pequeño junto a su hermano.

**-De hecho vamos a ir a hablarle pues si le grito no nos va a oír esta jugando en el Wii-**dice tomando de la mano a la chica para ir a la habitación.

-**No tarden-**dice el mayor de cabellos plata.

**-No lo haremos-** gritaron unisonados mientras corrían por las grandes escaleras.

-**Esta juventud-**negando con la cabeza.

-**Konichiwa-** grita Naruto al entrar a la cocina.

-**Konichiwa-**dice Sakumo sonriente**- Minato, Kushina que bueno que vinieron.**

**-Como no venir este día- **abrasando a Sakumo-**Y tus hijos?**

**-Arriba, no deben tardar en bajar-**caminando a la sala.

-**Hay Sakumo-**habla la de cabellos rojos- **Ya deberían estar aquí abajo y...**

**-Tía Kushina, t****ío Minato, Deidara, Naruto-**medio grita Daisuke quien estaba sobre los hombros de Kakashi.

-**Hola buenas tardes-** dicen Kakashi y Anko unisonados.

-**Buenas-**dice Minato y Kushina sonrientes.

-**Hey Deidara, Naruto venid-**pide Kakashi dirigiéndose al piano, seguido de Naruto,Deidara y como no Anko-**Tocamos algo-**dejando a Daisuke en el suelo.

-**Que te parece suelta mi mano-**pide Naruto sonriendo.

-**Me gusta-**dicen los otros tres unisonados. El Hatake se sentó en el banco que estaba cerca del piano y comenzó a tocar la canción en piano, claro sin olvidar pasar la guitarra a Deidara

**No, no es necesario que lo entienda, **  
**por que nunca le ha servido la razón **  
**al corazón, el corazón no piensa… **  
**No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas? **  
**no me tienes que explicar, **  
**siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela **

**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar, **  
**que a veces necesitas saber de mi **  
**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, **  
** vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti **

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor **  
**entiende que me tengo que ir, **  
**si ya no sientes mas este amor **  
**no tengo nada mas que decir. **  
**No digas nada ya por favor, **  
**te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi. **  
**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor **  
**y una lágrima quiere salir **

Mientras Deidara y Kakashi cantaban Natsumi llego, se acerco lentamente pero al verse descubierta por su hijo menor, opto por hacerle una señal de que guardara silencio, y este como si su vida dependiera de eso siguió las instrucciones.

**Y por favor no me detengas, **  
**siempre encuentro la manera de seguir **  
**y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga. **  
**Y no mi vida, no vale la pena **  
**para que quieres llamar **  
**si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar **  
**esta es la ultima escena… **

**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar, **  
**que a veces necesitas saber de mi **  
**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, **  
**vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti **

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor **  
**entiende que me tengo que ir, **  
**si ya no sientes mas este amor **  
**no tengo nada mas que decir. **  
**No digas nada ya por favor, **  
**te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi. **  
**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor **  
**y una lágrima quiere salir**

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor **  
**entiende que me tengo que ir, **  
**si ya no sientes mas este amor **  
**no tengo nada mas que decir. **  
**No digas nada ya por favor, **  
**te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi. **  
**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor **  
**y una lágrima quiere salir...**

La canción que habían terminado de cantar, la habían cantado con un sentimiento, como si su vida tratara de que interpretaran bien esa canción, las expresiones faciales de ambos harían pensar a cualquiera que ellos pasaban por esa situación.

-**Cuanto extrañaba oír a mis queridos cantar-**dice Natsumi quien ya había saludado a Minato, Kushina, Daisuke y como no a Sakumo.

-**Mama-**grita Kakashi antes de correr a abrasarla- **Te extrañe- **le susurra al oído sin despegarse de ella.

-**Yo también te extrañe-**separándose poquito de el para secarse las lagrimas.

-**Todos te extrañamos mucho... pero creo que el que sufrió mas fue Kakashi-**dice Sakumo sonriente-**Mira que dormir todos los días con Daisuke y lo golpee-**riéndose un poco.

-**Si pero gracias a eso tengo mas buenos momentos con el que tu- **menciona el de ojos grises burlón.

-**Eso si papi-**dice Daisuke brincando a los bazos de Kakashi-**Ademas tu te duermes como tronco y no podrias consolarme después de una pesadilla.**

**-Ahora tu familia se ha vuelto contra ti-**dice Minato con tono divertido.

-**Mejor vamos a comer-**tono y pose de deprimido.

-**Ok-**dice Kakashi antes de estallar en risa como todos los demás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLIS que tal a todos como están?**

**Pues aquí yo reportandome con el capitulo de esta semana, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en capítulos anteriores, la verdad no me hago a la idea de haber escrito el capitulo anterior, lo siento pero no pude escribir lo del SasoDei pero ahora en el próximo habrá y para compensarlo estará mas largo quiero hacer un record sera de 5000 words, pero eso si habrá mucha acción y si piensas que es acción nada sana eres una pervertida, y quiero decirte una cosa a mi me dijeron pervertida y unas maestras me preguntaron de la nada "Miras porno" y yo puse mi cara de WTF y dije"Claro que no" y luego pensé solo leo hentai y una que otro lemmon jiji, siento que Natsumi no sea la madre de Anko, pero esto le dara un buen toque a la historia.**

**pos este capi va dedicado a todo el que se atrevio a leerlo después de el hentai y pues hasta lueguito. **

**Antes de despedirme les aviso que saquen sus pañuelos que el próximo capi sera algo triste y pues me voy para escuchar música triste para inspirarme un poco mas. **

**Sayonara **

**Katy Hatake**


	6. Chapter 6

**...KATY HATAKE...**

* * *

-**Eso si papi-**dice Daisuke brincando a los bazos de Kakashi-**Ademas tu te duermes como tronco y no podrías consolarme después de una pesadilla.**

**-Ahora tu familia se ha vuelto contra ti-**dice Minato con tono divertido.

-**Mejor vamos a comer-**tono y pose de deprimido.

-**Ok-**dice Kakashi antes de estallar en risa como todos los demás.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para sentarse como una gran familia, la comida fue en silencio, siempre habían sido asi las comidas, desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, no podías hablar en la mesa, era una costumbre, una regla que no se rompía en ningún momento, era asi siempre, claro que a Kakashi no le costaba tanto mantenerse callado, solo comía en silencio mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de su compañera favorita, la cual estaba un tanto nerviosa porque podrían pillarlos.

La comida había transcurrido como de costumbre, ahora la Mitarashi también acariciaba la pierna del Hatake quien sonreía de una manera muy singular, ahora estaban sentados en la mesa platicando animadamente, casi todos los adultos platicaban por un lado, Anko,Kakashi y Deidara por otro, mientras que Naruto y Daisuke en la sala jugando vídeo-juegos.

-**Estaremos afuera-**dijo Kakashi parándose de la silla seguido de Anko.

-**Los alcanzo en un momento-**dijo Deidara caminando a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El Hatake y la Mitarashi fueron al patio trasero donde se encontraba una hermosa mesa de centro con varias sillas el chico se detuvo en seco y encaro a la chica de cabellos morados se acerco a ella y la beso, un beso lento y hermoso que derrochaba amor, el chico tomo a la chica por el trasero dándole a entender que rodeara su cintura con las piernas, cosa que ella comprendió muy rápido y muy obediente lo hizo.

-**Mi shampoo huele delicioso en tu cabello- **comento el chico al separarse de la chica-**Pero amo mas el olor a violetas de tu shampoo-**el chico acerco sus labios al cuello de la chica y deposito un beso-**Hoy a sido un gran día. **

**-Enserio?-**dice la chica sonrojada-**A mi me parece que aun nos faltan cosas por hacer-**dice acariciando la espalda del chico.

-**Bueno si tu lo dices-**dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la chica**-aun se me ocurren muchas cosas por hacer.**

El chico beso a la chica de una manera que la hizo olvidarse de todo el mundo, el chico movía sus labios de una manera rítmica y sincronizada, era como si nunca antes ese momento hubiese ocurrido, como si sus bocas se desconocieran y tímidamente trataran de reconocerse, el chico lentamente comenzó a hincarse en el pasto de la parte trasera de la casa, ahora era como si estuvieran agarrando confianza y ahora el beso era un poco mas demandante, el chico recostó a la chica en el pasto y el contenía su peso para no aplastarla, lamió la comisura de los labios de la chica y el beso era ahora si era uno que dejaba mucho en que pensar, ambas lenguas batallando para triunfar y gobernar sobre la boca del otro, las manos del hatake recorriendo las largas y bien formadas piernas de su chica, las cosas se les estaban saliendo de control, no querían terminar haciéndolo en el patio.

-**Creo que le paramos aquí-**dijo Kakashi levantándose del suelo-**No me lo tomes a mal-**dijo dándole la mano para que pudiese ponerse de pie-**Es que si le sigo no vas a poder pararme-**la chica se incorporaba-**Si estuviésemos solos me valdría una mierda, pero casi toda mi familia esta ****aquí... no quiero que se formen un mal concepto de ti ni de mi, no somos asi-**dijo sonriendo-**Pero creo que cualquiera que pasara por aquí se dará cuenta- **volteo la vista a sus pantalones- **Me has dejado un gran problema aquí abajo. **

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Un chico rubio estaba en los baños atendiendo un pequeño problema que había surgido en sus pantalones, el problema surgió cuando el chico estaba saliendo del baño, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana que daba al patio trasero y oh sorpresa, lo que miro le dio una sacudida esa falda de Anko era un poco corta y Kakashi sobre ella acariciando todo lo que estaba a su paso, los besos ese sonrojo en el rostro de Anko y Kakashi aunque fuera muy su primo si lo agarraba estaba seguro de que terminarían haciéndolo, claro si fuera por su parte, Kakashi no estaba tan mal a su parecer, pero el estaba seguro de que el no era gay, pero no sabia si el era también como el.

-**Mal momento para ser bisexual-**dijo el chico mientras se masturbaba en el baño**-Argh!-**el chico había dejado venir su descarga, cerro los ojos y se quedo quieto tratando regularizar su respiración.

-**Oye Deidara vamos a salir-**dijo una voz detrás de la puerta-**Kakashi y tu se quedaran.**

**-Y Anko?-**cuestiono.

**-O ella esta aquí pero vendrán por ella en un par de horas.**

**-Ah Ok-**dijo bajando la palanca para despistarla-**Y a donde irán?-**subiéndose la cremallera.

-**A bailar-**dijo Minato**-Nos llevaremos a Daisuke y a Naruto mi padre los llevara a quien sabe donde-**dijo sonriendole a Deidara.

-**A Ok de todos modos van a venir Itachi y Sasori -**dijo con cara de esto si que sera conveniente.

-**Muy bien-**bajo las escaleras corriendo**-Nos vemos mas tarde-**luego de eso escucho la puerta ser cerrada detrás de el.

El chico cruzo el pasillo que daba a conocer 2 cuartos, el ultimo era el de Kakashi y el anterior estaba vacío era el cuarto en el que el y Naruto se quedaban cuando no había nadie, el chico siguió de largo y abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró algo que lo dejo sacado de onda, sabia que su primo era un amante de la limpieza, pero no se esperaba eso, su cuarto estaba en completo orden, nada estaba fuera de su lugar, había libros a morir en un estante, un reproductor de música, ahora sabia porque el de su inteligencia, el nunca había leído esos libros pero los títulos eran muy interesantes.

-**Tenia mucho que no entraba aquí-**dijo sonriendo-**Si que a cambiado mucho, si antes tenia mis dudas-**se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-**Ya no me cabe la mas mínima duda.**

El chico cerro la puerta del cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el ruido de un auto estacionarse frente a la casa de la familia Hatake, el chico apresuro su paso pensando quien podría ser, solo que el único nombre que llego a su cabeza, era uno que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, en el día lo miraba y cuando no era de estársela pasando pensando en el, la persona era la poseedora de una cabellera roja y unos hermosos ojos color miel, de nombre Akasuna Sasori, el chico bajo corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta y encontrarse a el joven poseedor de su corazon, el chico iba directo a saludarlo cuando miro que del auto bajaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, la cual vestía unos jeans azules entubados y una blusa con escote en V que dejaba mucho en que pensar.

-**Hola chicos siento la demora-**dijo dándole la mano a la chica-**Kakashi aquí esta de la chica maravillosa de la que te eh hablado.**

**-Temari, el mundo es tan pequeño-**dijo Kakashi sonriente.

**-Dios mio mira como te has puesto-**dándole un abraso-**Nunca pensé que Sasori me hablara del mismo Kakashi del que me hice amiga hace tantos años.**

**-Hay pero que tonto soy-**dijo Kakashi soltando a la chica-**Temari ella es mi novia Anko-**dijo Kakashi presentándolas- **Anko ella es Temari.**

**-Mucho gusto-**dijeron unisonadas mientras se daban la mano sonrientes.

-**Un momento, esperen, esperen...-**el chico de cabellos rojos estaba sacado de onda-**Se conocen?**

**-No, no nos conocemos solo queremos entablar la conversación- **dijo Kakashi en un tono muy sarcástico-**Pues claro que nos conocemos-**el chico negó con la cabeza-**No se como este menso puede ser familiar tuyo.**

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Deidara comenzó a latir tan fuerte que creía que se le iba a salir del corazón del pecho, al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi dejo de planear como matar a esa energúmena mujer de buen físico, ahora se estaba riendo con todos los demás al ver como Sasori se le aventó encima a Kakashi y este le cambio la jugada dejándolo tirado en piso.

-**Hahahaha**-Kakashi no pudo evitar reírse de Sasori mientras miraba con cierta complicidad a Deidara-**Quieren beber algo?-**pregunto levantando a Sasori del suelo.

-**Depende-**dijo Itachi bajándose de una motocicleta color negro-**Tienes tequila?-**cuestiono el chico.

-**Hasta la pregunta ofende-**dijo riendo un poco-**Tequila,cerveza, vodka, vino tinto, quieres que siga?-**dijo riendo.

-**Creo que la cerveza esta bien-**dijo Itachi recordando las advertencias de su madre **"No te excedas bebiendo" **

-**Vamos Anko?-**pregunto el chico.

-**Si vamos-**dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a seguirlo-**Asi que ella es la famosa Temari-**dijo sonriente-**Se nota a simple vista que es muy buena persona.**

**-Y que lo digas-**dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que la chica-**Tu también quieres?-**pregunto sacando varias cervezas de la nevera.

**-Solo una mi padre me mata si tomo mucho-**dijo sonriendo de una forma que el chico no supo interpretar.

-**Te burlas de mi?-**dijo enarcando una ceja.

-**Claro que no-**dijo negando con la cabeza.

-**Mas te vale hermosa-**dándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Por otro lado en la sala numero 7 de el cine 3D se encontraban 4 personas disfrutando al máximo la película "Blood prision"(inner: Enserio Katy no se te ocurrió otra cosa)(Que a mi me gusta esa película es la 5 hay que apreciar el arte, pero aquí entre nos me gusta mas la 3, pero ya quiero ver la 6) se miraba mucho mejor en 3D que en 2D el pequeño Daisuke y Naruto solo se dedicaban a mirar, sorbo de soda, palomitas, nachos, lo hacían una y otra vez sin apartar los ojos de la enorme pantalla, era el estreno y estaba llena la sala pero no había ni un solo ruido la verdad que lo estaban disfrutando.

-**Ahora si que seras el mejor de los abuelos-**le susurro Tsunade a Jiraiya al oído de una forma sensual que le causo un estremecimiento a Jiraiya-**Te has ganado una valiosa recompensa-**dijo la mujer para morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Jiraiya quien solo atino a sonreír, ahora sabia que esa noche lo mas seguro era que no dormiría.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Un joven de anteojos venia caminando como podía se venia quejando mucho, varios alaridos de dolor se escapaban de su boca, saco las llaves de su bolsillo como pudo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose en la sala a sus padres mirando la televisión, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a donde las escaleras.

-**Oye hijo ven a ver con nosotros la película-**dijo Sayu mirando a su hijo que venia todo sucio-**Pero que te paso?-**pregunto acercándose a Kabuto para verlo mejor.

-**Nada madre-**dijo sonriendo-**Es que me asaltaron hace una cuadra-**dijo mirando como su madre lo llevaba al sillón.

-**Y no pudiste verles el rostro?-**pregunto Orochimaru sacando el botiquín de emergencias.

-**No, tenían el rostro cubierto-**dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el alcohol sobre la herida de su labio.

**-Hay pobre de mi niño-**dijo Sayu curando las heridas del chico.

Pero lo que había contado Kabuto era mentira, los que lo habían golpeado habían sido unos tipos de la escuela, ellos mismos le habían dicho que no golpeaban a Anko porque era mujer y que pues en el habían encontrado la mejor oportunidad del mundo, como también le habían dicho que ni se le ocurriera decir la mas mínima palabra porque la pagaría muy cara, en parte el les pudo dar unos cuantos golpes, pero ellos si eran muchos y pues quedo mal pero al menos no con un ojo morado.

-**Gracias por curarme-**les dijo a sus padres levantándose del suelo-**Me voy a dormir-**dijo comenzando a caminar-**Buenas noches-** comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a su cuarto mientras pensaba en el día que había tenido.

-**Oye comienzo a pensar que ya es un poco tarde para que Anko no regrese-**dijo Orochimaru preocupado.

-**Hay mi amor esta con Kakashi, ya sabes que cuando estas con la persona que amas el tiempo se nos pasa de volada-**dijo comiendo las palomitas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

En auto plateado convertible estaban Kakashi y Anko en silencio escuchando música en un tono un poco mas que audible.

-**Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a dormir conmigo-**dijo Kakashi deteniéndose en el semáforo.

-**Ya te dije que no puedo-**dijo mirándolo decepcionada-**Yo también quería quedarme pero mi padre me dio una hora y no puedo llegar muy tarde.**

**-Ok... pero sera otro día- **dijo emprendiendo el camino a la casa de la Mitarashi.

-**Claro que sera otro día**-dijo sonriente mientras subía un poco mas el volumen de la radio.

Ya no estaban tan lejos, 10 minutos tal vez menos la chica cantaba en voz baja la cancion que siguió una de sus favoritas titulada I won't let you down de Alex Clare, cosa que al Hatake le pareció lindo y la acompaño a cantar la melodía que a el también le gustaba el camino les dio el tiempo suficiente para terminar la cancion y todavía mas, eran una hermosa pareja sin lugar a dudas, luego le siguió una cancion titulada Tu interpretada por Noelia, la cual ambos decidieran permanecer en silencio y escuchar la cancion, la cancion termino al momento que ellos llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-**Y llegamos-**dijo Kakashi deteniendo el auto para después a pagarlo, abrió la puerta y se bajo corriendo a la otra puerta y abrirla-**Llegamos señorita-**dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-**Muchas gracias joven caballero-**dijo tomando la mano del chico-**Le agradezco mucho el que me haya traído hasta mi casa.**

**-Como podría dejar a una hermosa damisela?-**cerrando la puerta y caminando junto con la chica hasta la puerta, la chica comenzó a sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo cuando recordó algo-**Mi mochila-**dijo queriendo regresar.

-**Yo la traigo-**dijo regresando al auto y del maletero saco una mochila y regreso corriendo con la chica-**Aquí tiene mujer hermosa-**dándosela en la mano.

-**Joven apuesto usted se merece una recompensa-**se acerco a los labios del joven y deposito un beso, el chico la tomo por la cintura y siguió el beso, era uno lento y dulce uno que los hacia volar por los cielos y salir del universo, uno por el que el chico de cabellos plata haría hasta lo imposible por un beso mas de la chica, por un abraso o por una caricia haría lo que fuera, el momento mágico se rompió por la falta de oxigeno.

-**Te amo-**dijo contra sus labios, le quito las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta de la casa-**Deben estar esperándote. **

**-Hay Anko ya llegaste-**dijo Sayu que pasaba por ahí-**Hola Kakashi.**

**-Hola Sayu-san, buenas noches-**dijo muy cortes-**He venido a traer a Anko y a disculparme por la demora con Orochimaru-san. **

**-No hace falta Kakashi-**dijo Orochimaru atrás de Kakashi mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

-**Bueno aun asi me disculpo-**dijo sonriendo.

-**Bueno me voy a dormir-**dijo Orochimaru soltando a Kakashi-**Buenas noches-**se despidió el hombre de cabellos negros, obteniendo un sonoro Buenas noches por parte de todos los que estaban abajo.

-**Bueno yo también me voy, buenas noches-**despidiéndose de ambas mujeres de cabellera morada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A la mañana siguiente, el chico miro a Deidara ya listo esperando a que el bajara con las llaves del auto para poderse ir y no llegar tarde a la escuela.

**-Vámonos-**dijo el Hatake saliendo de la mansión**-Oye como te la pasaste con Sasori ayer?-**pregunto mirándolo salir de la mansión.

**-Muy bien no la pasamos platicando de muchas cosas-**dijo de lo mas normal.

-**Oye no creas que no mire tu cara de celoso compulsivo cuando miraste a Temari-**dijo en tono burlón-**No se ni porque te has puesto asi, mira que ni Anko lo hizo-**miro la cara de pocos amigos de Deidara pero le valió una mierda-**Si te gustara tanto como voz decís ya la habrías dicho que te gusta y te vale mierda todo lo demás.**

**-Para ti es fácil, tu no eres el bisexual-**mirando por la ventana.

-**Odio que me digas eso, ademas es tu preferencia, hay miles de chicas y chicos que matarían por tenerte a su lado-**el Hatake abrió la puerta del auto y entro al mismo.

-**Enserio tu crees eso?-**pregunto imitando la acción del Hatake.

-**Claro que si, sabes que no me gusta mentirle a las personas que me importan-**encendiendo el auto-**Y que con Naruto, si le dirá a esa chica que le gusta?**

**-Quien sabe, es Naruto, no puedo predecirlo-**al decir eso ambos soltaron una risa.

-**Pues la verdad si-**ambos ya iban en camino a la escuela con toda la calma.

-**Y que decidiste?**

**-De que?-**pregunto al no entender lo que quería decir el Uzumaki mayor.

-**La carta que te mandaron el otro día- **dijo mirando por la ventana-**Ya le dijiste a Anko?**

**-No, no le he dicho nada-**dijo deteniendo el auto en la luz roja.

-**Porque?-**cuestiono de nuevo-**Tiene derecho de saberlo.**

**-Ya lo se-**acelerando al dar la luz verde-**Pero se lo diré hoy, no tiene caso que le diga, pero prefiero ser yo a que le llegue el chisme-**el chico tenia la vista en la carretera.

-**Por que no tiene caso?**

**-Porque no la aceptare, lo pensé y medite mucho y no pienso irme-**estaban a escasos 2 kilómetros de la escuela.

-**Es una gran oportunidad, y no habrá otra como esa-**en ese momento el rubio no entendía a Kakashi.

-**Si ya lo se-**el chico no miraba al rubio-**Pero no pienso irme a Inglaterra, no dejare a Anko-**dijo mirando la escuela a varios metros al frente.

-**Estas siendo egoísta contigo mismo-**dijo el rubio con enojo en su tono de voz.

-**Deidara yo ya estoy lo suficiente grande para tomar mis decisiones-**dijo deteniendo el auto en seco-**Ademas no noto la diferencia entre esta escuela y el Instituto Nacional Británico-**dijo entrando al estacionamiento-**Amo a Anko y mi familia, solo me separare de ellos muerto.**

**-Bueno... tienes razón, no te esponjes-**dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

El chico se estaciono, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta mientras miraba que Deidara no se movía.

-**Deidara no te bajaras?-**cuestiono al mirarle quedarse prácticamente paralizado.

-**Si... lo siento es que mire a alguien-**dice al momento de bajarse del auto.

-**Si, ese alguien es-**el chico de cabellos plateados hizo su voz mas aguda-**Sasori sempai-**haciendo movimiento con las manos.

**-Oye no te burles de mi-**dice el rubio lanzandole la mochila al Hatake.

**-Tranquilo-**dice el Hatake moviéndose de lugar haciendo que la mochila cayera en el suelo**-Auch!-**dijo el chico de cabellos plata al escuchar como tronaba algo**-Que fue eso?-**dice tomando la mochila y abriéndola mirando asi que estaba la trompeta de Deidara con un gran problema**-Eres un tonto rompiste la trompeta-**dijo con tono burlón.

**-Qué?-**dice corriendo a mirar su mochila**-No! Esa no es mi trompeta -**dijo con cara de asustad**o-Se la pedí prestada a Itachi porque ayer olvide la mía**-dijo rascando su nuca-** Y que hago ahora?-**pregunta el rubio.

**-Déjala aquí y dile que la olvidaste-**escucho a Sasori tras de si.

**-Eres idiota o que...-**el chico cayo en cuenta de a quien había insultado.

**-Ahora soy idiota-**dijo con tono enojado**-Yo solo te sugerí eso... Ademas para lo que me importa.**

**-Mira cálmate pensé que eras Kakashi-**dijo el rubio con un tono de voz mas elevado.

**-Mira que ni Kakashi ni yo somos idiotas-**dijo el de cabellos rojizos**-Ademas yo seria un Idiota con una buena carita**-dijo mirando a Kakashi**-Y Kakashi seria un idiota con carita y un buen culo y tu solo serias un idiota.**

**-No te atrevas a insultarme-**advirtió el rubio.

**-I-D-I-O-T-A...**-deletreo el de ojos esmeralda.

**-*Tragame tierra*-**pensó el Hatake.

**-Idiota... Idiota i...-** y golpe por parte de Deidara**-Y ahora me golpeas-**dijo el chico**-Pues te devolveré el favor**.

**-Si me golpeas...-**golpe por parte de Sasori.

**-Te mato-**Deidara se abalanzo contra Sasori y lo derribo.

**-Hey ****tranquilícense**-dijo Kakashi tratando calmarlos.

**-Tu cállate-**le gritaron ambos unisonados.

**-Ok me voy... Matense si quieren-**dijo comenzando a caminar a las aulas-**Para lo que me importa.**

Mientras que nuestra pareja Yaoi se encontraba tirada en el sueño repartiéndose unos buenos golpes... Sus uniformes sucios y arrugados, pero oh sorpresa el prefecto Fugaku Uchiha les pillo.

**-Ustedes dos a prefectura-**escucharon la voz del padre de Itachi y se levantaron del suelo**-Ahora...**

Y con esas palabras Deidara y Sasori no dijeron ni una sola palabra y caminaron en completo silencio a la prefectura, y había algo que ambos tenían bien metido en mente... Estarían en detención gran parte del día.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Y en los salones se encontraba una muy hiperactiva chica de cabellos morados esperando la llegada de su amado hombre fuerte y guapo, de musculosos brazos, un abdomen marcado, un sexy persing en la ceja, ojos color gris... (inner-espera un segundo un persing en el ceja?)(Katy: si lo considere por un segundo y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había escrito ademas se le mira muy bien)(inner:Pero eso no altera la historia)(Katy: no creo... ademas se le mira muy sexy)(inner:bueno).

**-Hola cariño-**dice dándole un abraso de oso panda.

**-Hola, te estaba esperando-**dice abrasando al Hatake de manera temerosa, una no muy peculiar en la chica.

-**Que ocurre?-**dice tratando de que su amor se calmara.

-**Golpearon a Kabuto por mi culpa-**dice sin soltarlo.

-**Como es eso?-**pregunto al no entender.

-**Lo golpearon por que salgo con vos... le dijeron que a mi no me golpeaban porque era mujer-**escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Hatake.

-**Y Kabuto como esta?-**pregunto aparentemente preocupado-**No te preocupes ok... hablare con Kabuto quiero que me diga quien fue, yo mismo les pondré un alto-**dijo abrasándola fuertemente-**Tranquila ya estoy aquí-**susurro a su oído, su mirada demostraba enojo-** Quédate aquí voy al salón de tu hermano...**

**-OK... pero no tardes ¿si-**dijo soltando al Hatake, el cual solo le dedico una sonrisa y salio del salón.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mientras que en la sala de prefectura se encontraban tres personas, Akasuna Sasori, Uzumaki y Uchiha Fugaku, el ultimo es el prefecto, escolar una persona amable y pacifica pero cuando se trata de imponer el orden no hay persona mas maldita que el mundo podía tener.

-**Ahora se quedaran aquí hasta nuevo aviso-**fue lo ultimo que grito el prefecto antes de dejarlos ahí a los dos... solos

Estaban en total silencio hasta que...

**-Porque eres tan enojon-**pregunta Deidara**-Solo por que te dije una minúscula grosería te exaltas y te pones como fiera...**

**-No fue por eso...**

**-Entonces por que fue?-**pregunta nuevamente.

-**Me enoja que le hayas pedido su trompeta a Itachi... eso me enoja.**

**-Y porque debería de enojarte... digo yo no me enojo de que hayas llevado a casa de Kakashi a Temari la señorita mis universo-**dice con un tono enojado.

-**Pues esa señorita mis universo es mi prima y ase esta quedando en mi casa-**dice cerrando los ojos.

-**Si pero ya sabes... tus padres no están en casa, prima bonita un primo que no esta mal... Ya sabes que a la prima también se le arrima-**su tono de vos era nuevamente elevado.

-**Cállate... ademas si quisiera lo haría, a ti no te debe importar-**dice abriendo los ojos-**Yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me pegue la gana... lo que pasa es que estas celoso-**dice sonriendo de manera altanera.

-**Cállate la boca... yo no estoy celoso ni mucho menos-**dice haciéndose el ofendido-**Haz lo que se te pegue la gana...**

**-Si no puedo creerlo el gran Deidara esta celoso de mi prima-** burlándose de Deidara-**Estas celoso porque estas perdidamente enamorado de mi-**sonriendo-**Admítelo me amas...**

**-No, no me gustas-**dice nervioso.

-**Y porque te pones nervioso?**

**-Porque hoy había examen-**dice con convencimiento.

**-A otro perro con ese hueso-**dice con una sonrisa altanera-**Admítelo me amas...**

**-No... y no me importa cuanto me lo digas no te...-**las palabras quedaron volando pues el chico de cabello rojizos aprisiono sus labios con los propios-**Aléjate...-**separándose de Sasori mas sin embargo el lo volvió a atraer a el y nuevamente lo beso, beso que si fue correspondido por Deidara, era un beso, lento y acompasado, uno muy diferente a los que solía dar Sasori, pero había un motivo, no quería forzar un beso demandante porque el verdaderamente...

-**Te amo Deidara...-**dijo contra los labios de Deidara.

**-Y yo te amo a ti...**

Estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando...

-**Ya pueden salir-**dijo Fugaku abriendo la puerta-**Si los vuelo a encontrar peleando os suspender una semana ¿Entendieron?...**

**-Hai-**contestaron al unisono mientras salían corriendo de la detención.

**-No corraaaaaan...-**grito el prefecto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mientras que en el salón de Kabuto...

**-Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea-**gritaban varias personas unisonadas, el motivo... El alumno perfecto y mas codiciado de la escuela se estaba dando de golpes con dos tipos, pero no por ser dos contra uno a Kakashi le estaba yendo mal, claro que no, mas bien que era mas fácil, entre esos dos se hacían bolas y no podían atinarle un solo golpe...

-**Si vuelven a pegarle a Kabuto o intentan hacerle algo a alguno de ellos dos les juro que van a quedar peor que esto...**

**-Que esta pasando aquí?-**la voz de la directora se hizo presente...-**A mi oficina ahora.**

Sin rechistar ni nada por el estilo, los tres salvajes tuvieron que entrar a detención y después de una muy larga explicación y dos suspensiones Kakashi se quedo a solas con Tsunade...

**-Si te peleas nuevamente, tendré que sacarte del la escuela... ¿entiendes?-**cuestiono Tsunade.

**-Claro...**

Salio de la oficina y se encontró con Deidara muy emocionado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír...

**-Como fue?-**cuestiono sonriente.

-**Pues veras...**

Y asi Deidara le comenzó a explicar a Kakashi como había sido todo el embrollo, ahora Kakashi sabia que solo había un solteron en la familia y que en muy poco tal vez no habría nadie soltero en la familia...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Hola como están mis queridos amigos y amigas... ya se mucho tiempo me tarde en continuar pero lo que cuenta es que ya cumplí con lo del Sasodei... Bueno a consecuencia de que me están corriendo del computador me despido mas rápido que nunca...**

**Ya saben que si les gusto o tienen alguna critica o sugerencia me lo pueden hacer saber a través de un review o mensaje privado espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo..**

**Feliz día de san valentin por atrasado...**

**Sayonara...**

**antes de irme gracias por los reviews pasados espero que les guste... Bye bye**


End file.
